


Thanking a Hero (Reinhardt x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Prolouge to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: How do you thank a hero for saving your life?





	1. Chapter 1

Thanking a Hero (Reinhardt x Reader)

 

"Fräulein, another glass!" "Vhy so sour?" "Come and join us! Ve could use the view!"

These were just some of the numerous calls and shouts that rumbled through the bar at you were working at, sighing as you just wished your shift was done soon. The work was fine and most people were friendly, just celebrating and bonding with one another with a tint of alcohol but it was the late nighters, the drunks, that gave you the worse trouble. It never usually went as far as a few slurred catcalls and the occasional touch which was often met with a harsh whack to brush it off but tonight was awful. There were two gentlemen, brothers you think, that were taking up most of time but only to flirt and hope that one of them could score with you tonight. You did your best to be a good hostess but they were starting to grate on your nerves. Trying to attend to some of your other patrons, you were soon called over for another refill by the two men. Sighing, you walked over, a frown on your face.

"I'd like to take a drink out of your glass," the older brother stated, the platinum haired man watching you with scarlet eyes as he winked at you, making you cringe. 

"I don't think I'm your type of drink," you replied back, trying to get away from the pair.

"Come on, liebling, ve vant you to have fun," the younger replied, the blond hoping to ease your mood so you could be at least tolerable when they took you home, "Vhy else vould you come back to us?"

"Because you're customers but I have others to attend to," you finally broke away, relieved to be leaving to your next patron as you cursed the pair under your breath, "Tschüss."

"Ah, if it isn't (y/n)," a loud, booming voice stated, a delight to hear as you looked at your next customer, seeing that it was Reinhardt, the gentle giant, a glorious warrior, and a regular here. He always treated you the best and always had stories to tell about Overwatch and now his travels, listening with a star struck look in your eyes. To say that you didn't long for his returns and that you dreamed of yourself in his adventures as well as new, personal ones was a lie, the lion-hearted man being the only onw to treat you with grace, kindness, and, well, love. It always set your heart aflame when he would return and tonight was no different as he furrowed his brow.  "Are those men giving you trouble?"

"They're drunk, Reinhardt," you shrugged, not wanting to think about them and spoil this moment, "I think they're just pass out soon enough."

"You know I would do anything to protect you from the likes of them," Reinhardt stated, a light smile on his face as he knew you had your own spunk and sass but it would be an honor for him to protect you.

"A sweetheart and a gentleman like always," you smiled, stars in your eyes as you shook your head soon enough, no wanting him to fight your own battles, "But alas, you're here to relax, not vork."

"Keeping me in line like always," Reinhardt couldn't help but give a hardy laugh, patting your back hard enough to knock the wind right out of you. Yet then again, Reinhardt always took your breath away..

"Enjoy yourself, held," you chimed as you took a deep breath, visiting a few more customers before the bar started to filter out. You had a few more chats with Reinhardt and the two annoying brother before you got off shift, happy to be heading out back to your humble little home, relax, and maybe fantasize about that big, beefy German man...   

"Finally," you sighed, pulling on your jacket around you tighter as you left the warm glow of the bar and into the cold, dark street, thinking about those rude drunkers,"Vhat freaks..."

"Bruder, I think we found our fräulein," you heard a voice call out in the darkness, extremely tense as you recognized the voices; the two brothers from the bar. Instinct told you to start running but there was a strong hand around your hand, holding you in place as the other spoke. "Vhere are you going?" 

"I'm heading home... alone," you mumbled as you tried to stand your ground, doing your best to jerk your hand back but it failed. 

"Ve should accompany you," the blond mumbled to you, pulling you closer to them without much effort. 

"Please don't," you barked back, wanting to escape but it was two against one, "Hey, let go!"

"Ve're not finish vith you yet," the platinum haired man chuckled, pinning you between the men.

In the moment, all you could do was thrash around, kicking and screaming to the top your lungs as you prayed in vain someone would hear you and save you. "HE-EL-LP! PLEA-ASE HE-ELP M-ME!"

"I suggest you let the girl go," you all heard a deep, brooding voice rattled you all, sending shiver down your spine as you looked up to your rescuer. It was Reinhardt, the hero of your fantasies and now your real life hero as the brother let you go, looking up at the wall of a man as he gave one more deep roar to scare them off for good, "Now!"

The men ran with their tails between their legs as you had to catch your breath, just trying to understand all of this as the formal Crusader rubbed your back gently, helping you breath. "Are you alright?" he asked, hoping to help you calm down.

"I- I'm fine," you mumbled, feeling his warmth surround you like a big, fluffy lion, "Danke."

"Don't thank me," Reinhardt shook his head, caressing your cheek, "I saw a damsel in distress and came to her aid."

"Then I could at least show you my gratitude," you mumbled back to him, blushing like a fool as you too many daydreams to plan this out.

"And how would you do that?" Reinhardt asked though by seeing your blush, it was obvious how you were going to thank your knight.

"I believe I have something in mind," you giggled, taking his big hand into your much smaller one, "Come."

"Lead the way then!" He bellowed, loving the way you pulled on his hand all excited like, wondering what sweet rewards you had planned for him...


	2. Thanking a Hero (Reinhardt x Reader) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now you're finally thanking your knight!

Thanking a Hero (Reinhardt x Reader) Part 2

 

The home that you lived in was small but nothing short of cozy as you pulled the gentle giant in, motioning him to follow you with a smile on his face. You always dreamed of this; tussled hair, satisfied smiles, heavy breath, and sweat beading on your skin as you curl up in a cozy blanket on a broken-bed frame and now it was coming true... except maybe not the broken frame. You certainly couldn't afford another one on your budget.

"Make yourself comfortable, mein held," you hummed, smiling as you dragged him into your bedroom, starting to kick off your shoes, jacket, and other articles of clothing.

"I think I can do that," Reinhardt chuckled deeply, having allowed you to dragged him and push him down on the bed, doing the same as you, starting with his shirt.

"Stop," you quickly stated, putting your hands on that muscular chest of his, wanting to please him, relax him, love him, "That part will be my job."

"It seems you've been planning this for a while, fräulein," the German chuckled, smiling wide as he let you take over, liking how small and cute you looked trying to undress him.

"The thought may have crossed my mind once or twice," you hummed, cheeks dusting a light pink, "Well, a lot actually."

"I'm glad it has," he returned the gesture, the white of his beard popping out more with the shade of red spreading across his face, "I often have the same thoughts about you."

"Really?" you asked him, earning you a small nod in turn before your uncertainty turned into a devious smirk, "Well I'm about to make to make those fantasies come true."

"Then please do," he hummed, challenging you. Accepting his challenge, you wrangled his shirt off of him to nice, cozy patch of white chest hair.

"So soft-t," you hummed, planting your face in his chest and nuzzling it, liking the way it tickled your face, "And fl-luffy too!"

"I'm glad you enjoy that," Reinhardt commented as he looked you down, having stripped down to your bra and pants in your excitement, "But I enjoy the view I have more."

"Da-anke..." you stuttered, going to start on his pants but he stopped you with a kiss to your lips, deepening it instantly as you couldn't help but enjoy the taste of bitter beer, salt, and a hint of sweetness on your tongue.

"Th-hat tic-ckle-es!" you giggled, his beard scratching you up, adding to your blush as he started to move lower and lower, kissing down your chin and neck, ending at the crux of your chest.

"This is just the beginning," he smirked, a hungry glint in his golden eyes as he moved his arm around you back, unclipping your bra, "And things will get better from here."

Biting hard on your lip, you had to fight back a moan as Reinhardt latched onto one of your nipples, being rather gentle as he suckled it tenderly. He didn't want to ignore the other, massaging the ignored breast gingerly with his callous fingers. You wanted to watch, adoring that look in his eyes but the pleasure kept your eyes closed, the hero moving to give your other breast the same attention.

"Wait, I- I want to do som-mething," you managed to stutter, cupping his cheek to get in to stop, which he unwillingly did, "Ple-ease?"

"By all means," he hummed, watching you in amazement as you wiggled out of your pants and underwear. Bare to him now, you fell down to your knees and started to rub his inner thigh, taking off his pants slowly but surely.

Earning a deep groan from Reinhardt, you decided to start mouthing his member thought his underwear. Only until now did you ponder what his might be, you were now starting to get a better idea, feeling his girth through the cotton with your tongue. Salvia mixed with what you believed was pre-cum, staining the fabric as his cock started to strain between its bounds. Reinhardt was being reduced to a series of moans and groans, begging and whimpering for you to release him. "Pl-le-ease, I- I-I ca-an't any-y mo-ore te-easi-ing!"

Thinking he had suffered enough, you gripped onto the elastic and moved his the last remaining article down his legs, revealing- 'O-OH MY ST-TARS!' you mumbled in your head, never expecting to see such length, such girth, and, well, SUCH GLORY in person. Your mouth was starting to water, wanting to take on this monster of a cock as you began with kitten licks, lapping at the pre-cum that was beading at the tip. Continuing onward, you nipped here and there up and down his member very gently, occasionally licking one of the veins that pulsed under his skin. 

"Don't p-push yours-self, liebl-ling," Reinhardt curled his toes in delight, tangling his fingers into your (h/c) locks as you figured he might be lubed up enough to start sliding down your throat. But despite your eagerness and your prep work, you couldn't take his whole thickness into your mouth, only getting halfway down at best. Even then, Reinhardt was rather impressed, petting your head in reward before an idea sparked in his mind. Leaning forward, he moved his hands down to your sides, pulling you away from his cock and up to his level.

"Rei-inhardt, what- what ar-re you do-oing-g?" you asked him, confused as a gloss of spit and semen covered your lips. 

"All in good time," he hummed, leaned back onto the mattress. Thinking he might be getting to the main event, you tensed up as your weren't nearly wet enough to ride him yet. But he soon washed away those worries, motioning you to turn around. Laying on top of him, you got the picture, going back to sucking him as he moved your nether regions to his wanting mouth and started to open you up. The flat of his tongue on your clitoris, swiping down your quiver hole was enough to make your spine shiver in delight. Reinhardt chuckled at your response, making your body vibrate as he finally dipped his tongue into your crevice. It was more than enough to fill you, thrusting in and out to give you a feel of the main event. This efforts made you work harder on your end, swirling around his member and sucking him down a little further than you could before. The moans he caused by eating you out traveled down his appendage, causing him to groan in turn and do better than before, filling you up with his tongue.

You were close to cumming at that point, weak all over as you pulled yourself away to move away, the hero grumbling under his breath as he was denied the taste of your sweet nectar. "I- I ne-eed you."

"I'm here," he cooed softly, his thumb swiping past your lips as he removed some dribble from your face to give you a small, delicate kiss, "Shh, I'm here."

You felt reassured, parting from the kiss as you moved back down his body so that his hips were meeting yours. "Jus- just b-be careful," you requested, rubbing your pussy against his throbbing member.

"I wi-ill, I pro-omise," he nodded, moving his hands to your hips and helping you line up, slowing moving you down onto him. Tears welled up in your eyes, knowing it would be a stretch for you. Sensing your tenseness, your lover stopped for you to adjust despite the slow penetration.

"Don't cry," he whispered, wiping away your tears as he tried to soothe you, "I know it's a stretch but I'll make it feel good, I promise."

"Ok-kay," you nodded, knowing the man wouldn't lie as you nodded to him, wanting to continue on. With the okay to go on, he managed to help you settle on and help ride him. Bouncing up and down, the pain was soon moving towards pleasure. Reinhardt noticed the change as well, not as tight as you once were as he started to return your thrusts with his own. You felt every inch of your insides getting filled to the brim, hammering in your end. Looking down, you noticed a slight bulge from your middle and quickly get more excited, more wet about how this man was making you his. 

"So-o go-ood-d!" you moaned, a smile on your lips as you moved harder against him, "I thi- I might- ngh-h.."

"Just h-hold on a litt-tle lon-nger," he begged, not quite there yet as he grinded with his thrusts, finally reaching that sweet spot of yours. This caused you to go over the edge, riding a wave of ecstasy as your body spasm around him and sending him over the edge as well. You swore you could've felt him fill you up, feeling warm and tinglingly. After your orgasm passed, you finally slipped off of him onto his pillow of a chest, feeling empty inside. Yet you were unable to take a moment's breath, strong arms wrapping around you and cradling you in a blanket of warm. 

"Th-hat- that w-was incre- no, ama- I don't even have the words!" you praised him, your sweat covered bodies sticking to one another. 

"I believe I have the words," Reinhardt stated, looking at you with soft eyes full of admiration, "Ich liebe dich."

"I- I love y-you too," you mumbled, feeling relieved as you not only thanked your hero but earned in love in turn, hoping it could grow into something beautiful, "Ich liebe dich so sehr."

~Later~

"Reinhardt?" you hummed after a while, managing to catch your breath after the eventful night, looking up from your warm spot on his fluffy, warm chest.

"Ya?" he looked down, brushing some of your hair back but not all of it, liking the mess he made of it.

"I don't think I can move," you mumbled, struggling to shift around but the space between your legs was numb in some places, sore in other but all around a burden to move.

"I'm sorry, I tend to do that," he chuckled sheepishly, moving his hand down to your back to maybe provide some comfort.

"Just as long as I can stay here, I'll be fine," you hummed, too achy and warm and sleepy to move anyway.

"I'll help you get feeling back when you're ready," Reinhardt mused into your ear, causing you to stutter into a flustered babble as you didn't think you had it in you quite yet. Planting your face into his chest, you hope that you don't wake up to an early morning surprise.

You might never walk again if that happens!


End file.
